psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Hood
Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul are characters in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. They are collectively ghost #39, and the main antagonists in "Catfight Club". Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul were a prostitute and her pimp respectively, who after going on a picnic, were attacked and eaten by a wolf while having sex. Because they were both killed at the same place, at the same time, by the same means, their unworldly spirits became one, connected to each other by a thin cable which serves as Gal Ghoul's tail. The prostitute became a small, gremlin-like Ghost with a dress and red hooded cloak, while the pimp became a hulking bipedal wolf Ghost with massive arms and jaws. Linked together permanently and with an insatiable love of money, they formed a plan to con unsuspecting victims. Bloody Hood took the form of a little blond girl, who always played victim and asked random passerby to help her out. She then proceeded to lead them to a lonely lane, where she and Gal Ghoul robbed and/or killed them. In battle, Bloody Hood wielded a proportionately large axe, while Gal Ghoul simply attacked with his brute strength and massive claws. They could also perform a combined assault where Bloody Hood curled into a ball, allowing Gal Ghoul to swing her around by their connecting cable like a massive flail. These ghosts were detected by Heaven, causing Garterbelt to send Panty and Stocking to destroy them. Sadly, the angelic sisters had just come out of a massive argument, causing them to hunt down the Ghosts separately. Stocking found Bloody Hood first, but was tricked by her human disguise, allowing Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul to tie her up. Panty soon arrived to free her sister and fight the Ghosts, but her continued bickering with Stocking prevented either from finishing the job. Irritated at being largely ignored, Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul launched a furious attack, eventually knocking both angels to the ground while they were arguing especially intensely. Confident of their victory, the dual Ghosts mocked Panty and Stocking's lack of teamwork. Unfortunately for them, their taunts angered the Anarchy sisters, causing them to focus their rage on the Ghosts instead of each other. Panty quickly shot Bloody Hood through the head, while Stocking cut Gal Ghoul to pieces. Together even in destruction, Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul exploded simultaneously, leaving two Heaven Coins. Bloody Hood Gal Ghoul design.jpg|Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul's design sheet. Bloody Hood Gal Ghoul design 2.jpg|Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul's design sheet 2. Trivia *Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul's designs and names are a reference/parody to Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf. *In the FUNimation dub, they are renamed ironicly "Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf". *These are the only ghosts Corset is impressed with (seemingly because they used their tail to tie up Stocking, and Corset has a bondage affinity). *The way this Ghost traps victims by means of a "lure" attached to its body bears some resemblance to an anglerfish's method of hunting. Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased